


Will's Rage

by Hannigramfeels



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Will, Gen, Hannigram - Freeform, Insane Will, M/M, Mature because of murder, Prison, Will is confused about his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannigramfeels/pseuds/Hannigramfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Season 1 Finale - Savoureux. Will is in Prison and can't seem to get the Doctor out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic so please tell me what you think :) I just kinda started with a sentence and took it from there, enjoy !   
> The dialog that plays on repeat in Will's brain is all from Season 1 of the show.

Will could not bear to think about him, the handsome face of Hannibal Lecter that used to be so calming and inviting, was now a mask of evil in his memories.

He wished that he had something in this dark cell that could keep his mind occupied, that could keep it from wandering back to Doctor Lecter’s warm office, back to the fake image of security, the person that betrayed him, once had provided for him.

Will huffed out a bitter laugh as he let the memories flood his brain.

He was angry.

Angry with Hannibal, Jack, Alana and with himself, probably mostly himself for being so blind and not seeing what his Ex-psychiatrist and friend truly was.

However, even though all of this was Hannibal’s fault, Will knew that he would never be able to hate Hannibal completely.

_**“I don’t care about the lives you save Will; I care about your life.”** _

He had tried dammit, as he sat lonely in his cell, surrounded by people that probably were just as fucked up as him.

He had tried so hard to hate the Doctor completely.

He had spent days laying on his bed, high as clouds on the meds Chilton kept giving him, going over every word Hannibal ever said to him. _**Lies. Lies. LIES. LIAR. LIAR!** _

Everything that man had ever said to Will had been to deceive and manipulate him; he probably didn’t care about Will at all.

_**“…I care about your life.”** _

What a nice little game Will must have been, so easy to play, his judgment clouded by the disease that Hannibal kept as a secret from him.

_**“Have you considered mental illness, Will?”** _

_**LIAR.** _

The old familiar anger that was fueled by betrayal reared its head inside Will’s mind.

He knew that Hannibal’s plan had worked out perfectly; Will wasn’t the man he used to be anymore.

All he was, was fury that burned bright red behind his eyes, like blood.

_**Hannibal’s blood.** _

Hannibal was now the voice inside Will’s head, a voice that drove him to do things he never considered before.

For a moment, Will wondered what Hannibal’s blood would taste like.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day when one of the nurses of the Mental Hospital came into Will’s cell to give him his medication, Will’s bloodlust was raging through him more than ever.

Even though Will wasn’t sure if the lust for murder that had followed him around since his “friends” and “co-workers” had abandoned him in Chilton’s care was his own, or if it was a piece of Hannibal that had become a part of him.

His mind couldn’t stand being caged and when he looked into the nurses eyes the only thing that he could see was the color, she had _**HIS**_ eyes.

_**The eyes of a liar.** _

_**The eyes of the person that had ruined him.** _

**_The eyes of the man that had stolen all his acquaintances._ **

_**The eyes of the creature Will had loved with a burning passion…,** _

…and as he looked into the nurses wide and fearful eyes he could swear that he still did.

For that, Will strangled the nurse with his bare hands.

A guard rushed in to pull him off her, but the inferno of passionate wrath inside Will’s chest gave him a strength he never knew he possessed before.

He felt the last twitches of the nurse against his hands, which were tightly pressed around her throat, and then suddenly, just like that, she was gone.

The last thing Will saw, before the guard’s Taser gun hit him in the back, took the air out of his lungs and made his vision fade to black, was the nurses lifeless face, staring at Will, staring at her murderer.

_**HIS EYES.** _

_**HIS EVIL EYES.** _

_**HIS BEAUTIFUL EYES.** _

_**“You’re my friend Will.”** _

In death, the nurses’ eyes didn’t look as much like _**his**_ anymore.

Will caught himself thinking that they weren’t as beautiful as Hannibal’s.

Before the last bit of consciousness left Will, he felt like laughing. He realized that he had become, exactly what Hannibal had wanted him to be.

_**“Are you a murderer, Dr. Lecter?”** _

 

* * *

 

 

Will woke up, strapped tightly to a table and with Hannibal looking down on him fondly, stroking Will’s sweaty curls out of his face.

_**“I need you to smile for me.”** _

As Will looked up at the Doctor’s face, he felt the urge to reach up and kiss Hannibal on his pretty, lying mouth.

He felt a sting of self-hatred at the realization that this traitor still had these effects on him but at the same time Will was too exhausted to care, they had probably given him some sedatives after the attack, and honestly at this moment Will couldn’t remember why he had been so angry the last weeks.

_**“I have huge faith in you Will, I always have”** _

Thanks to Dr. Lecter he was finally who he was supposed to be.

_**“Hello Will”** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal spend some quality time together and talk about murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on writing a second chapter for this but I ended up doing it anyways ! English isn't my first language so if you see some mistakes feel free to tell me.

Will squirmed uncomfortably as Hannibal looked down at him.  
He really just wanted Hannibal to go away at this point, and somehow make him stop staring at him as if he was the most precious thing in the world, it was creepy. Hannibal had always been a bit scary…and beautiful.  
Will decided that those two words described the Doctor very well.  
He found himself in quite the predicament here.  
Will wasn’t sure if he wanted to kiss Hannibal or if he wanted to kick him in the stomach and strangle him a bit, as he had with the nurse.

  
The nurse…  
As the memory crept its way back into Will’s brain, he felt a shiver running down his spine.  
Oh right that’s the reason why he was sedated and strapped to this fucking table.  
He really wished that he could move, being tied up in Hannibal’s presence didn’t seem like a good idea. What if he had come to kill him? You never knew with this guy.

  
Anyway the nurse…

  
Will tried to focus as much as his hazy brain would let him.

  
He had actually killed an innocent person.

  
Will searched his heart for some kind of reaction, some kind of feeling but he was left empty handed.  
He wondered how he could have missed how his once so emotional and feeling heart had turned to ice, or to stone, Will wasn’t sure which term he preferred.  
However, before he could give it too much thought Hannibal finally broke the stare of admiration and started talking, which startled Will back into reality.  
“Do you know what you did Will?” Hannibal asked his voice calm as always.

  
Will was sure that he would have loved Hannibal’s voice if he didn’t hate it so much.  
He thought about the question, or rather if he should answer it. He decided that nothing good ever came out of ignoring someone like Hannibal and opened his mouth lazily.  
“I killed someone Dr. Lecter” Will couldn’t recognize his own voice almost as much as he didn’t recognize the words that came out, it was a sentence he never thought he would say.  
Hannibal smiled and pulled up a chair beside Will.  
He was so proud of him.

  
“Tell me why, Will” he said, only barely holding back the excitement in his voice. Hannibal found himself in a situation he hadn’t planned out, he found it so very refreshing. He hadn’t expected Will to give in to the monster inside him as quickly as this but it wasn’t like Hannibal was going to complain.  
Will looked at him with these beautiful blue eyes that made Hannibal feel strange sometimes.

  
They held so many emotions that he wanted to explore and destroy.  
How often had he thought about taking these eyes from the man in front of him and keeping them a place where he could look at them forever?  
Where he would be the only one to see them.  
He had however dismissed that plan, because without Will attached these blue orbs would only be another set of eyes that would stare at him, dead.  
Hannibal had seen living eyes of people he loved, turn into dead staring useless things excessively often. No one became like him without a reason after all.  
No, he wouldn’t be satisfied with just the eyes, he had to have Will whole.

  
Everything that the man was, Hannibal wanted to explore it all.

 

Own it all.

  
Tear it all down and then rebuild it.  
He had never thought of himself as a romantic, apparently he had been wrong.

  
Will kept on staring at him and then finally opened his mouth to answer; the answer set free a short sting of emotion that Hannibal couldn’t quite place.  
“I heard your voice inside my skull; I couldn’t get you out of my head...” Will whispered his voice shaking he took a deep breath and seemed to think about what to say next.  
Hannibal waited patiently as Will kept on staring him directly in the eye.

  
Hannibal found that endearing, another sign of how much the man had changed.

  
Will’s mouth stretched into a smile as the realization of his coming answer sunk in. “I killed that nurse for you Dr. Lecter, I thought that she had your eyes. I thought that she wasn’t worthy.”  
Will waved good-bye to himself in his head as the words left his mouth.  
It had felt like a love confession. It had been a love confession.  
Hannibal was surprised. He hadn’t seen a confession like this coming, which annoyed him slightly.

  
He had known that Will had liked him as something a little more than a friend. Hannibal had considered acting on it a couple of times but never had, in fear of destroying his well-crafted plan to force Will to acknowledge his dark side. Now it seemed like taking Will up on those feeling would have been a better choice. All that self-control for nothing.

  
Hannibal however hadn’t known and hadn’t dared to hope that these feelings still had a place in Will’s heart.  
Hannibal felt glad at the realization. It really looked like his plan had turned out better than he had hoped.

He had been prepared to manipulate Will into loving him again that however seemed to be unnecessary.  
Hannibal smiled at Will fondly, “I have been waiting for someone like you, Will.”

  
Will looked at him something desperate in his eyes.  
“Why can’t I hate you Hannibal?”  
He could taste his name on his tongue.

  
“Because I set you free my dear William, because I turned you into something perfect and deep down you understand that. You know that I did all this out of love for you.” Hannibal whispered as he cupped Will’s head with his hand and bowed down to press a fast kiss to Will’s lips. It was over before it had really begun which probably was in Hannibal’s favor because Will had felt the sudden urge to bite Hannibal’s tongue off.

  
At least it would make him stop lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah the writing style is a bit different from Chapter 1 but I just didn't think that "Chapter 1 style" would be fitting here. I tried to make Will jump in his thoughts quite a lot to get across how insane he has become...  
> I am still a rookie in Fanfiction but I hope that the people who read this get something out of it :)


End file.
